White Magic Demon
by GothicTrioOfEdwards1
Summary: I know many of you like Inuyasha, and this is a very good write up about the romantic ways inuyasha can be...enjoy!


_**The**_ **_night was a dim shade of red, as two demon dogs passed, running at the speed of oxen, and growling with a fierce roar of hatred._**

_**"I smell it" said the blonde wavey-haired demon dog, her eyes glowing a deep ebony red.**_

_**"Are you sure Vivian?" asked the black haired demon dog quietly, jumping over the rocks on the path.**_

_**"Im sure.." sneered the blonde one.**_

_**Lifting her hand, and jumping out of the deep forest, she quikly layed a spell. **_

_**"DEMONS CHARM!" shrieked the blonde demon dog, scratching the air with her claws.**_

_**"WIND SCAR!" called a deep male voice, rejecting the curse out of sight.**_

_**Distinctly, the blonde demon dog sniffed the air, for the sighn of the enymy.**_

_**"Show yourself!" called a tamed young male voice.**_

_**With a sweep of her tail the blonde demon dog cleared the area of dust.**_

_**The dust gently drifted away, and five human figures were shown. A tall male demon dog was standing with a medium rosey-faced girl, and next to them was a attractive monk, and a beutiful young girl with long black hair down to her waist.**_

_**At the sight of the male demon dog, the two girls bent down and bowed.**_

_**"Inuyasha! who are they?" cried the rosey-faced girl.**_

_**"Enemys?" said the monk.**_

_**"No" said the so-called Inuyasha "Bitches".**_

_**"Huh?" said the young beautiful girl.**_

_**"Female dogs" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes at Sango.**_

_**Inuyasha went around sniffing the two demon dogs.**_

_**"This is weird!" said a small fox demon, that Vivian hadnt noticed.**_

_**"Feh!" said Inuyasha jumping away from Vivian.**_

_**"Shes expecting puppys!" shouted Inuyasha backing away from her.**_

_**"Really?" said the monk.**_

_**"Yes, three," said Inuyasha sniffing her more.**_

_**Vivian stood to her feet, and Alie stood along with her, both stairing into the eyes of Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyashas eyes started to glow red, looking deep whithin the eyes of Vivians.**_

_**She suddenly began to growl, whith a evil sneer.**_

_**"Where is the cat demon? Where is it male?" she asked wantingly.**_

_**"Cat demon?" said Inuyasha confused.**_

_**"She spoke!" said the monk.**_

_**"There!" shreiked the black haired demon dog racing over to a basket that the beatiful girl was holding.**_

_**Vivian speeded along side her partner over to the basket.**_

_**"No! Get away you demons!" snapped the girl, hitting them both with a sag that she had over her shoulder.**_

_**"Feh, thats right, kirara is a cat!" said Inuyasha running over to gaurd the cat in the basket.**_

_**"Move aside male!" cooed Vivian soothingly.**_

_**"Vivian"said Alie placing her hand on Vivians shoulder "its their friend, relax" said alie shortly.**_

_**"Sure" said Vivian backing away from the cat, "it means no harm.."**_

_**"Feh, so what are you two females doing here?" said Inuyasha calmly.**_

_**"I smelt, cat hair, me and my partner Alie are traviling together, i need a nice home to set my pups, but i need a male to suceed.." she said shyly to Inuyasha.**_

**_"Who was your mate?" asked Inuyasha._**

_**"He was, Seshomaru.." said Vivian deeply.**_

_**Inuyasha stepped away from Vivian.**_

_**"Yes, he is your brother, i smell his blood within your veins" she said wisley.**_

_**"Yes, he is, you need help, lets go fing some shelter." said Inuyasha quikly.**_

_**The group was deeply confused by this, Inuyasha was never this open to anyone, ever, this was really diffrent for Inuyasha.**_

_**"I am greatly proud of you for taking my friend in your care, i could never do as good as a male would" said Alie in a deep sigh.**_

_**Inuyasha gently crept into a cave, the whole group following him, into the dark space.**_

_**He began to dig up chunks of grass, and lay them on a shallow space on the ground of the cave.**_

_**"Inuyasha" said the rosey girl with slight disguest "what are you doing?" she asked sourly.**_

_**"I am fostering as her mate, all pups need a father, and i am to be my own brothers.." he said weakly.**_

_**"What happend to Seshomaru anyway?" said the small puff of fur, also known as a fox demon.**_

_**"He said that i was only a female, not worthy of living with him, and he left me out in the cold, with only my friend Alie." she said sadly.**_

_**Inuyashas face was turning bright red with anger. **_

_**"He acctually did that?" asked Kagome seriously.**_

_**"Yes" said Alie "I went back, and tried to make him stay with his mate, but he refused saying that the pups she held were not his, and they deserved to die."**_

_**Inuyashas face was now bright with anger, he clearly didnt like this subject. He was gently placing weeds, and moss in the nest he was making for vivian. **_

_**"Is it about done?" asked Miroku quietly looking down into the small nest.**_

_**"Yep, almost.." said inuyasha getting into a dog-like position and kicking dirt out of the hole, hitting kagome with every sway of his foot.**_

_**This was a very immusing thing to watch, inuyasha was acting like a natrual born dog! Miroku and Sango found it very hard to hold back the giggles, that were piercing in their throats. Inuyasha was kicking up weeds, and roots with his hind legs, and was chewing at the dirt within the hole.**_

_**"There" said inuyasha moving out of the way so that Vivian could get into it.**_

_**Vivian bowed and cowered into the hole grinning at inuyasha in love. Inuyasha blushed, and told the group to come out of the cave, and leave the girl to her birth.**_

_**"Where did you two come from bitch?" asked inuyasha politly to Alexandra.**_

_**"We came from the northern region of Kikasa, we were both born there, i guess you can call me and Vivian sisters." said Alexandra grinning.**_

_**Inuyasha somehow seemed interested in this girl, and the whole group noticed it.**_

_**"So, do you have a mate?" he asked seductivly, getting closer to the female.**_

_**"No, but i may soon.." she said looking deep within his eyes.**_

_**Kagome suddenly ran in between the two demon dogs and did a funny little dance.**_

_**"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone!" she said agressively to Alexandra raising a fist to her. "How do we know that shes not working for Naraku?"**_

_**Inuyasha moved away from Kagome, shocked by her rudeness. **_

_**"Yes, how do we?" he said tenderness in his voice.**_

_**"I will tell you my storie," said Alie fingering her black, shimmery hair.**_

_**"I was born in Kikasa town, into a family of two, me, my mom, and my demon dad. My dad was an demon dog, and his demon blood was etched into mine. I grew up living as a farmer girl, taking care of the horses, and the cattle, but one day, my life changed. I woke up one day to find both of my parents, dead on the floor, both dismantled, and blood-driven. Me terrified of the outside, and possed by fear, stayed in my house for days, not eating a slight bit, and letting my parents rot at the vary floor i stood. I was loosing consciencness, and nearly died, until a girl found me, and took the place of my father, and mother. Her name was Vivian, Vivian bar Kami, to be exact. She was like a sister, only that she had a deep sence of a mother, she was a full demon, and knew all the skills of one, and she taught me them. Vivian was on a journey to find the two shikon shards her father had given to her, that she lost in a great battle against the cats of Hamula. Hamula was a region of only cat demons, in the past Kikasa and Hamula were known for having the worst, and most bloody fights. That is why Vivian had went after your kirara, she has a very strong hate of cats, since the cats killed, her and my parents." She paused, looking around at all of them, she sighed and went on. "Me and Vivian left on a journey, we left the holy land of Kikasa, and travled the northern regions of Hakasuse. Our main goal was to kill all cat demons, and rid the world of thier presancs, but that was impossible, me and her were not alone as tough as a great army. So, me and Vivian went searching for a dog demon as us..and we found Seshomaru. Seshomaru was beautiful, and we fell to our feet when we saw him. That night, the demon raped Vivian, and it went all down the hill from there. Seshomaru, after planting his seeds within Vivian, had left her barren, and waisted in the forest of MahuMahu. Me, not knowing anything what-so-ever of this, passed her that night, and she was nearly dead." Inuyasha looked down at the ground, hatred seemed to boil in mist around him...TBC**_


End file.
